Daddy Longlegs
by Moony05
Summary: Hermione is informed that Ron is getting a job so he can ask her to go steady with him. However, she also has an anonymous friend who is sending her gifts. As she starts up a correspondence with her ‘friend’ she suspects she is in love, but what about


Disclaimer: Harry Potter would be cool if it were owned by me... But J.K Rowling owns it... and that makes it that much cooler. To tell the truth, I don't really own the main idea either, and I'm not sure who does. But my Grammy told me about a story that had a chick who received anonymous gifts from a guy she named "Daddy Longlegs." (She saw his shadow one night after he left a gift, and noticed that he had really long legs, thinking it was an older man she named him "Daddy Longlegs." See?) So it inspired me to write this fanfic.

AN: This is dedicated to my loverly wife and fellow marauder Prongs, may your Ron/Hermy shipperness last forever. –gags-

After dressing in her dorm room on Christmas morning, Hermione tip toed past the other girls that had remained behind for the holidays, and walked down the stairs. She always felt a little out of place around the Gryffindor girls other than Ginny, and she had no idea why. Ron and Harry weren't the most intelligent lot to be sure, but she felt... comfortable around them.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Ron and Harry weren't waiting for her in the common room. In fact, it was completely empty. But a package wrapped in red paper was lying before the fireplace. This was odd, Christmas gifts normally were delivered straight to the dorm rooms, Hermione had already opened all of hers. Curiously, Hermione read the inscription:

_To: Hermione Granger_

_From: A Friend_

That was curious, if he was a friend, why didn't he just say who he was? Still, Hermione couldn't bring herself to complain. She sat in one of the squishy armchairs and unwrapped her gift.

"Oh!" Hermione let out a soft gasp of admiration. It was the most lovely quill and ink set she had ever seen. The quill had a lovely silver feather set in an ebony base. When she held it up to the light, the feather sparkled like the snow outside. This was of a very skilled make, who would spend so much on her? Hermione thought for a moment.

"If it was in the common room instead of the dorm room, that means this person probably did'nt bother to send an owl for me. Yet, it was left in the common room, suggesting one of the boys, or perhaps a teacher? Oh dear, I'm afraid the process of elimination won't work, unless I gather more information..."

"Information about what?" A voice chimed in behind her.

"Eek! Oh Harry it's you." Hermione hastily tried to hide her new quill, but Harry spotted it. He snatched the inscription tag.

"Ha! Looks like you've got a secret admirer Hermione!" He laughed, "and he knows you pretty well! A fancy quill!? Of all the silliest gifts."

"It's practical, and I love it." Hermione retorted, her face growing red, "and it's not an _admirer_ Harry, really, it said 'From a Friend.'"

"Sounds suspicious." Harry replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Never mind that, where's Ron?"

"Didn't you know?" Harry raised an eyebrow, at Hermione's silence he continued, "oh, I guess not. He's in the owlery sending an application."

"Application?" Echoed Hermione.

"Yeah, he's getting a job. Isn't that funny to imagine him working someplace part time? We should go bug him." Harry crowed.

"Where's he applying?"

"Honeydukes." At this Hermione smiled. That was the perfect place for Ron to work, where he could daydream about sweets.

"What ever would he want a job for though?" Harry asked aloud, "He's never minded not having a lot of money before."

"He probably likes a girl, and is planning to ask her to go steady with him." Hermione replied knowledgeably. Harry simply laughed at this suggestion. "What? There's nothing unusual about that!" Hermione said indignantly.

"No, not at all, but Hermione, Ron likes _you_. He wouldn't save money for anyone else, I think he's going to ask you to go steady with him." Harry smiled.

"Very funny Harry." Said Hermione, growing pink. "I've never heard Ron mentioning that he has feelings for me."

"That's because he's shy about it." Harry shrugged, "maybe he's planning to surprise you."

"Oughtn't he find out if I like him first?"

"Don't you?"

"Well," Hermione paused, "I'm not sure, I guess I do, but I never really thought of him liking me back. Oh Harry, are you sure?"

"He's mentioned it before." Replied Harry.

"Oh... Well I suppose I'll say yes if he asks me, but I'm not going to say anything to him before then."

"Er, okay. Hermione? If you don't mind I think I want to go down to breakfast, I'm starved." Harry rubbed his stomach for effect.

"All right, I'm coming too, just wait until I put this away." Hermione rushed up the stairs and lovingly placed her new quill on her bed. The other girls were up and about opening their gifts, but none paid any attention to Hermione. That was just fine, she never paid attention to them either.

"Ready!" Hermione announced as she rushed down the stairs.

"Took you long enough..." Grumbled Harry, "Let's go, Ron's probably waiting for us in the Great Hall." He laughed at Hermione's faint blush, and was still laughing all the way down the stairs.

Authors Note: Wow, I've been writing a lot lately, that's what comes of being sick and having free time. Anyways, what do you guys think? My first non-yaoi fic, so give me some feed back purlease! Thanks!


End file.
